User talk:Bloody18
Nothing's up, actually. XP I don't even know why I'm not editing here that much now. I was planning to continue something today. Nice sig, by the way. ^w^ Eeveeh was here! 22:30, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Can you delete Thunderwing please? Oh, aaaaand... MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D Eeveeh was here! 18:52, December 25, 2013 (UTC) WOW YOU GOT LORDE'S ALBUM???????? I LOVE THAT ALBUM IT'S THE BEST ESPECIALLY TEAM, BUZZCUT SEASON, AND WHITE TEETH TEENS!!! -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 17:40, December 27, 2013 (UTC) I like Royals but they've played it so much it's ugh now. And if you buy a lana cd make sure and listen to Summertime Sadness, Young and Beautiful, and Born to Die, those are her best imho -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 19:59, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bloody, remember that contest that you made for the ILWW anniversary? Is that still on, or did it die out? x3 STORMY 19:07, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D And did people even finish their stories? (I'm guessing that since you said that I'd be the winner, mine was the only one finished) STORMY 20:33, December 28, 2013 (UTC) re done and I tested it and it works you just had a lot of spaces and a few tags and stuff that needed taking out. oh and now I can help with the template so send me a list and I'll get to work. c: -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 19:24, December 29, 2013 (UTC) No problem, I'll start in a little bit. c: -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 19:26, December 29, 2013 (UTC) hey i b done. anything else? c: -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 01:00, December 30, 2013 (UTC) okay. c: -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 01:03, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Derp Bloody, next time you put a template on my talk page, can you tell me how to edit it, because coding hates me and it wouldn't let me. I still do get kind of twitchy when people edit my stuff without warning. CarcinoGeneticist 00:08, December 31, 2013 (UTC) re it's fine, i actually enjoy coding as long as it's not too long lol. but anyways give me alink to what you want redone and I'll redo it and here's the code for the drop-down: -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 07:02, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay, that's awkward. I guess it's automatic,and I couldn't find how to fix it. x3 CarcinoGeneticist 15:05, December 31, 2013 (UTC) okay, no problem I'll work on it later. c: -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 16:17, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I've finished putting the mega template on all of my stories. You said to message when I was done for more stories, so yeah x3 STORMY 21:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) story template The story template isn't working? I know all the categories I put in it were correct. Eh, thought you might want to check it out. [[User:Honeyrose34|'You confuse me,']][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' boy']] 22:12, January 1, 2014 (UTC) WAAIT IT SOMEHOW JUST ENDED A THE BOTTOM OF MY PAGE. GIMME A SEC [[User:Honeyrose34|'You confuse me,]][[User talk:Honeyrose34| boy']] 22:14, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright, it's all good. Just some goofy template placing. Thanks for listening to this scramble. Sorry, love you :D [[User:Honeyrose34|'You confuse me,]][[User talk:Honeyrose34| boy']] 22:16, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that was one of the problems. And when I went back to classic and created the template, it had the puzzle piece where I placed it and when I published it, it said it didn't exist and was red. Then I messaged you, went back, scrolled all the way down and saw it chillin' down there. lol. But thanks for putting with the ramble. :) [[User:Honeyrose34|'You confuse me,]][[User talk:Honeyrose34| boy']] 22:31, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I just noticed as I'm trying to link stories together that are in a trilogy. Thanks [[User:Honeyrose34|'You confuse me,]][[User talk:Honeyrose34| boy']] 22:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Ha, stalking WFW and laughing at you being in the Dark Forest for the Clan thing and I just ''disappeared. I'm not in StarClan or the Forest. omg. xD [[User:Honeyrose34|'You confuse me,']][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' boy']] 23:00, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re I'd definitely be willing to help start up the wiki, and advertise it to people, it's just that I'm not sure if I should be admin x3 I mean, I have a habit of going inactive on roleplay wikis, roleplay just has never been my thing x3 STORMY 02:06, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll go check it out ;) STORMY 02:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I dunno, it just seemed funny to me. [[User:Honeyrose34|'You confuse me,]][[User talk:Honeyrose34| boy']] 02:36, January 2, 2014 (UTC) hey can you give me the exact hex codes for the colors that you want on your stories? it'd make it like 100 times easier for me. c: -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 06:34, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm shit at roleplaying but hey why not! It'll be fun. Right? ps http://doctorwhowhatwhywhen.tumblr.com/post/71986266541/get-inspired The Time of the [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Leo']] All I want for christmas... is Tom Hiddleston ehehehe 18:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC) 'kay thanks! c: -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 19:04, January 2, 2014 (UTC) what do you think I'm doing right now and gosh frost giants that was a bit mean heheheheheheheh help The Time of the [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Leo']] Never stop fighting. 19:08, January 2, 2014 (UTC) RE sure, I'll take them both. c: -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 22:46, January 6, 2014 (UTC) it doesn't matter to me, I'm working on the Rihanna Wiki right now, so if you want them, it's fine. I don't have school tomorrow and I didn't have school today because it was -30 with windchill and ugh we got 6 inches of snow. -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 23:03, January 6, 2014 (UTC) lol it's supposed to warm up here tomorrow. -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 23:20, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Ooh, the Emergent Trilogy sounds great, I would love to adopt it. (I might tweak parts of it, if that's alright.) And if Duck doesn't want Warriors Courage, I would adopt that too. (I do need to write on here more, i'm just going through a lot right now. school, blah) Don't Make Me Lose You Twice 00:00, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: For one if you have something to talk about and it has to deal with me, talk to me about it, not just talk to Leo or other people then get back to me and tell me what you guys come up with. This was the whole admin thing and everything else, you talk about the things I'm doing wrong or need to improve on but you never actually tell me, instead you talk to others then come to me and downgrade me. You really could have brought this up at another time, especially because this isn't the best of times. By the by, it isn't an RP group so at first I had no idea what you were talking about.. And if you wanted me to take down the pictures you should have just said so, I would have understood. I'll just take down the pictures.. Ciel PhantomhiveTawny! 00:29, January 7, 2014 (UTC) i'll go over it soon, i has homework Don't Make Me Lose You Twice 00:42, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry but I don't think I will have time for them :( STORMY 02:02, January 7, 2014 (UTC) "Nothing you can do to please me"? Really? So you're basically saying that for the entire time I've been on this wikia I've done nothing but bitch at you and been a complete prick? You think I would always get pissy? Look back at the times that I haven't, Bloody, and maybe consider that. And how the hell am I supposed to know that some staff member has to "clean it all up"? "Be more considerate of my actions"? Yeah I know this isn't FantaliaEPGC Wikia, sorry I wanted to share some of my pictures with you guys and accidentally went too far with too many. Who the hell said I was even getting pissy with you in that message? All I told you was that I wish you would have talked to me first and that it would have been better if you had brought this up another time. Then I told you I would take down the photos and you should have told me earlier. How is that getting pissy with you? If anything, this wouldn't have been an argument if you hadn't flipped your lid at me trying to stand up for myself and actually want to talk to you about something before you talk to somebody else about it. I'd think if it were a problem dealing with me, you'd talk to me about it. Ciel PhantomhiveTawny! 03:35, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Fine, I'm just not going to deal with this anymore. YOU WIN, Bloody, does that make you happy? Isn't that what you wanted? You're right, I'm wrong, I'm the bitch, the fucking end. All this is causing me is even more stress that I shouldn't have to deal with while I'm already trying to get over a health problem. I'm just leaving and I'll come back when I get my health problems over with, and I can come back to do everything right and make YOU happy, and edit every fucking day like you want me to. Ciel PhantomhiveTawny! 03:46, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Don't freak out on me because you didn't "try" to stress me out. You talk to me alot about considering my own actions when this kind of attitude to users is why other users want to leave. Maybe you should consider your own. Ciel PhantomhiveTawny! 04:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) What the FUCK does Arti and that fucking place have to do with this? That place is 500 times worse than this and you fucking know that. You had more problems with them than I did, right? I was there the whole time and I was one of the only people you were able to talk to because of what happened. Apparently you don't want me here and never DID want me here, so why DID you take me in? Ciel PhantomhiveTawny! 04:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad you always feel you need to win. So here you go, take your fucking win and be happy about it. Ciel PhantomhiveTawny! 04:42, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Well obviously you did with everything said. You just fucking win like you always do. Ciel PhantomhiveTawny! 04:45, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey hey Can I like, chat with you on chat, as I don't have Leo's amazing summoning powers. 'CarcinoGeneticist 00:42, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh my gosh im so sorry that i never replied D: Yeah, I think Vi's not doing a very good job right now. Shes refusing to listening to others and seems to be doing everything as she pleases. :/ Oh, for the fanfic, idk, because ive been really inactive lately and i dont really trust enough to make any stories, if thats what you meant. im on a phone so sorry for the crude reply also did you see frozen yet it was amazing omg okay, bye~ 04:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey... Bloody, I'd really appreiciate it if you didn't talk about Vi behind her back, especially to one of the admins on WCRW. Since she is still one of my close friends, I don't feel like it's right no matter who it is. You wouldn't like it if I talked behind your back, and vice versa, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it, like I said, no matter who it was. (Yes, I stalk talk pages) '''CarcinoGeneticist 15:05, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, Bloody, it just makes me really uncomfortable when people talk about one of my friends behind their back. That goes for anyone, not just Vi x3. CarcinoGeneticist 21:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I did, she hasn't answered back yet. CarcinoGeneticist 21:47, January 15, 2014 (UTC) i never have fancy names for titles Oh, hm, saw the thing with Tawny. (this is not an opening for you to start discussing it. Just making my comment. ok) Good to know... I also have a three day weekend with no homework so I shall be working on my Jan. topic now. Oops, I don't have any ideas. Wish me luck! In which this was completely pointless. Hehe. [[User:Honeyrose34|'You confuse me,']][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' boy']] 21:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, plastic surgery sounds like a creative topic but it's hard O.O And thanks :3 I really forgot how much I love Raven until I got a Teen Titans shirt a Hot Topic last week. (and yes, there is a men's Teen Titans shirt too if you were interested) [[User:Honeyrose34|'I keep losing']][[User talk:Honeyrose34|' these fights']] 18:55, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Herp There, I talked to her, I advised her that she's stressed out over the fight and being sick. I told her I totally understand where she's coming from (And I do) I told her I wasn't mad at her (Which she was happy about), so she said taking a break sounds nice. She's feeling a lot better. 'CarcinoGeneticist 20:33, January 19, 2014 (UTC) OKAY YOUR PROFILE PIC IS APPROVED BY ME [[User:Honeyrose34|'''I keep losing]][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' these fights']] 22:43, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Since I suck with templates... hey Bloody, I'm trying to put the staff hours template on my userpage, but I'm not sure how to make it different times for each day? It's probably a really stupid question lol but could you please tell me? STORMY 02:40, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry, I guess I didn't remember that message x3 I've actually been okay, although school is crap and I have a lot of stuff to do that i really dont want to do like finals and this thesis for English and I just have no idea ugh Plus I pretty much still have no friends at school lol But other than that, fine :) STORMY 03:23, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I guess most people at my school are pretty smart, but to be honest it's kind of hard getting used to being closer to average (excluding the fact that I'm in Honors math), but I hate complaining about it because your school probably sucks so much compared to mine x3 I'm already on the Debate Team, cause my parents forced me to, but we dont really have meetings often, and starting clubs is actually really complicated at my school STORMY 04:02, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... your school sounds worse than my old one... At my old one, it was all strict and really Catholic and the whole thing was basically like that club that you were saying that the kid made (which is strange by the way). You ''had to pray and you had to believe in Jesus and all that shit x3 All of the teachers and kids hated me there, I'm so glad that I left. To be honest, I don't know why people refer to your area as "the south" x3. Technically I live in the south but where I live isn't considered "the south". Do you have a skype, by any chance? STORMY 04:29, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with you about what you said about how it should be our choice to pray, no matter what kind of school you go to. But people are idiots, so you know, that probably wont happen any time soon. What you said about the south makes sense too, but i might as well google it x3 In short, yeah, I hated my old school. My 4th grade teacher literally said that I would grow up to be a bad person with no future just because I asked her why we had to have assigned seats at lunch. A few years back, she also threw an eraser at a kid as a joke, and he got hit in the eye and got an infection... in short my 4th grade teacher was definitely a bitch Although I'm not sure why you need to hear about the history of my fourth grade teacher Anyways, it doesn't really matter that you dont have skype, i'm kind of ugly anyways x3 STORMY 05:07, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah, well I don't have a snapchat x3. I could get one though, but I'm not exactly sure what I would take pics of :P. I'm not very good at pulling stupid faces, or decent ones for that matter lol Oh. my kindergarten teacher did that wrist-grabbing thing. I remember she once lifted one boy off the ground by his wrist, it was really weird Daw, and thanks :) I'm assuming that you just saw my kik profile picture, aka the only selfie that I've taken that isn't awful x3 STORMY 05:22, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, maybe I'll get one, idk. No, she quit her job years ago because she was too old or something. Most of the teachers at my old school should've been fired but they mostly weren't, although some of them quit. STORMY 17:31, January 20, 2014 (UTC) lol, I know, Blood. That was like one of my first fandoms. :3 [[User:Honeyrose34|'I keep losing']][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' these fights']] 22:03, January 20, 2014 (UTC) re okay thanks and sorry I'm kinnda grounded. x3 -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 19:54, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Common.js Hey Bloody, I noticed your MediaWiki:Common.js is a little out of whack. The AjaxRC script is being imported ''before one of it's variables is set, which means that setting won't do anything. It's also using the old importScriptPage() function instead of the newer, more efficient importArticles() function. Plus the variables themselves are now outdated, as they were recently updated. So the code should look more like this: /* Any JavaScript here will be loaded for all users on every page load. */ /*** Config script options ***/ // Ajax auto-refresh window.ajaxPages = 'Special:WikiActivity', 'Special:Contributions'; window.AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-refresh'; window.AjaxRCRefreshHoverText = 'Automatically refresh the page'; window.ajaxRefresh = 30000; /*** Import scripts ***/ importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:AjaxRC/code.js', 'u:dev:ShowHide/code.js' ] }); Well I think you can just copy/paste it. But yeah sure, I can do that. In that case I can check over the other code pages as well and optimize them if need be. Well I fixed a few things so far. I'm still working on getting that HighlightUsers script to work right. In the meantime, I had a couple other ideas too. First off, would you like a clock on this wiki, to display the UTC server time? (it makes it easier to interpret timestamps) Secondly, are there any other pages besides Special:RecentChanges, Special:WikiActivity, and Special:Contributions, that you would want the Auto-update feature on? Basically anything that is frequently checked for changes. And if you have any other random ideas for things on the wiki, let me know, and I can probably make it happen. Oh and I just thought of something else; would you have any use for 4th and 5th level menus in the Wiki Navigation? For example, under Wiki Content > Important links > Userboxes, you could add another sub-menu listing those templates. And you can even add yet another sub-menu (5th level) to anything in the Wikinav if you need (as unlikely as that may be).